


Spark Among The Ashes

by the_lost_fandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Doctors, Firefighter, Firefighter AU, Friends to Lovers, Good Friends, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, No Voltron Lions, Paramedic - Freeform, Paramedic AU, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lost_fandoms/pseuds/the_lost_fandoms
Summary: Lance is a paramedic, Keith is a firefighter, and it seems they always wind up working the same scenes, until one time Keith is hurt in the line of duty and it's up to Lance to help.featuring a pining Lance and a not so oblivious Keith.





	Spark Among The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor and have only taken a little medical anatomy. I'm sorry if any terms or names are wrong.

Lance could tell the fire was a bad one the moment he turned onto the same road, sirens blaring as the ambulance zoomed past people, trying desperately to get there quickly. And it was fast, record time fast. They were pulling up in under two minutes. Before the ambulance had even stopped moving Lance had grabbed his medical kit and was jumping out of the vehicle, stethoscope wrapped around his neck. He looked around, ocean blue eyes surveying the scene. It was a disaster. 

The building was falling apart stone by stone, fireman running in and out, people who lived within the building all being safely rushed out. Police men were blocking off the area with yellow ‘caution’ tape, though Lance easily ducked under that, his green scrubs with the Star of Life embroidered on it gaining him quick access into the scene. 

He wasn’t given much time to continue looking, however, because the moment he was under the tape he heard a firefighter calling, “medic! I need a medic over here!” His hand was raised above his head to signal that he was the one who had called for someone. To his left was a young girl laying against the ground, shaking and curled up tightly. Lance was quick to run over, pushing his way through masses of people with quick apologies that were probably meaningless and just a means to be polite. 

He didn’t take the time to look at the firefighter who had called him over, instead pulling on a fresh pair of blue gloves and grabbing her wrist, trying to find her pulse point. It took awhile, and it was weak. Lance quickly removed the stethoscope from around his neck, plugging it into his ears and leaning over the young girl, pressing it first to her chest. As he was bent down he noticed a large cut across her head. 

“Do you know what happened to her head?” He asked the firefighter that was still standing around. Lance’s voice was strangely calm for being in the situation he was in, his words said evenly as he moved her over onto her side, placing the stethoscope against her back. 

The fighter answered a moment later. “I’m not sure.”

The voice sounded familiar and Lance finally sat up to take a look. His blue eyes instantly met with amethyst eyes. Keith Kogane. Lance shook his head and looked away. 

“How is it that we always manage to run into each other on scenes?” Lance asked, shaking his head gently as he forced himself to focus on his work and not on the firefighter that had captivated his attention for so long. Lance found that he always seemed to be more distracted than usual when working alongside Keith Kogane, his mind tending to follow the mullet head rather than his own line of work. 

Keith raised an eyebrow at the paramedic working below him as he answered. “Probably because we both are needed on scenes?” He offered blatantly. 

Lance was about to answer with some sort of sarcastic remark when someone started to scream for help. Both men instantly looked up, ready to react. It had come from a little boy maybe ten years old who was standing on a slowly collapsing balcony. Instantly Keith was off, taking off running. 

Lance couldn’t help but notice how fast Keith was, even in his yellow turnouts. It was somewhat surprising. Lance knew that turnouts were heavy, and here Keith was running as if he were in shorts and a t-shirt. 

Shaking his head, Lance went back to his patient, instead focusing on the work that was placed before him and not the hot fireman. 

Work went smoothly for about the next twenty minutes. The injuries were surprisingly manageable all things considered. So far they had one counted death, which was low considering how big the fire actually was. Besides, the death had been a baby. Her lungs simply hadn’t been strong enough to fight the smoke. She was just too young. It was sad, but also a relief that that was the only death so far. 

That’s when Lance heard a scream from another fireman for help. He expected to see another victim of the fire, and was shocked to instead find a firefighter he knew as Shiro holding another fighter with a black mullet. 

Lance was running over in less than a second, completely abandoning the patient he had previously been tending to, leaving the elderly man shocked, however another paramedic, Allura, had quickly taken his place. 

Lance was soon coming to a halt in front of the two men. “Set him down right here,” Lance instructed, and instantly Shiro was obeying. He stayed close by, clenching Keith’s limp hand as if it were some sort of anchor. 

Lance felt a jealous spark shoot through him, but quickly stamped it down before it could turn into a full out flame. Lance grabbed his wrist, counting the beats. He instantly noticed how sluggish it was and he frowned. Shiro noticed. “What? Lance, what’s wrong with him?” He asked. 

Lance looked up. “Shiro, I need you to calm down, okay? I can’t have you questioning me every time I make a face, okay? Just breathe. He’s going to be fine.” And for both Lance’s and Shiro’s sake Lance hoped that that was true. 

Shiro nodded, instantly falling quiet. 

Lance appreciated the silence, though he felt bad. He always did. Lance knew it was hard to see those you care about in awful situations, and Lance knew that telling them to shush was harsh, but in order to help them Lance needed to be able to focus. 

He grabbed his stethoscope, placing it to Keith’s chest. He could hear the rattling in Keith’s chest and could tell that he was fighting for breath. Lance instantly lifted his head and called, “I need a stretcher and an ambulance over here!” 

Shiro opened his mouth, panic seeming to settle on his features, before seemingly remembering what Lance had said about staying calm and shut his mouth again. Lance nodded to him in thanks and continued to inspect him until a stretcher arrived. Cuts, bruises, what looked like a broken ankle. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t horrible. Lance told himself that Keith would be able to recover from this. The biggest worry was his breathing. 

It wasn’t long until Keith was placed on a stretcher and being wheeled to the ambulance. Lance instantly said he wanted to be the paramedic on site, which got a few nods from others agreeing that it was okay if he did it. 

“Shiro,” Lance started, “do you want to ride with us or are you needed here?” He asked. Shiro looked between Keith and the fire before he nodded. 

“The fire is mostly out, and Keith needs someone right now,” he said and Lance nodded in agreement to the words.  
Soon the group was entering the ambulance, Lance instantly setting up while Shiro sat back. He inserted IV’s, placed a pulse oximeter on Keith’s finger, and placed a bag valve mask on the male, instantly beginning to manually pump the bag. Keith was breathing on his own, but not well enough for Lance to feel comfortable going without helping.

Shiro watched quietly, seemingly amused. “You know, before I became a firefighter I wanted to become an EMT,” he claimed quietly. 

Lance hummed and nodded gently as he continued to work. “Why didn’t you?” he asked.

Shiro gave a sad sort of smile. “Because of situations like this. I’ve seen enough death in my life. As a firefighter I go in, I go out, I’m done. My job is to get them out of a dangerous situation. Your job is to save their lives. I couldn’t handle that kind of pressure. Couldn’t handle the guilt I would feel every time I didn’t save someone.”

Lance felt a pang of sadness shoot through him, so instead he focused on his pumping. “You get used to it,” he said. “At some point it stops hurting.”

Shiro looked at him. “See, that idea scares me. I never want to go numb to people dying.”

Lance shrugged at him. “Suppose everyone is different.” He was thankful that just then they pulled into the hospital and the doors to the ambulance were opened by two interns, Pidge and Hunk, watched by their resident Coran. He had a feeling if they hadn’t arrived the conversation would continue. 

“The patient's name is Keith Kogane. BP is 70/64, heart rate is 48 beats per minute, he is experiencing shortness of breath and weezing. I didn’t put him on anything in the ambulance,” Lance said as Pidge took the stretcher from him to instead move Keith to a bed. Hunk noted everything Lance said down on the chart. 

Coran noticed Shiro. “Is he alright, my boy?”

Lance looked over. “He’s fine. He’s here with Keith. Shiro, do you know where the waiting room is?” Lance asked and Shiro shook his head. 

Coran offered a smooth smile. “Come, my boy, I can take you there.” Shiro slowly nodded and walked off with the oranged haired doctor.

Lance turned to Hunk. They had been long time friends, attending the same highschool and even having some med courses together. He walked up to him. “Hey, buddy, I have to get back to the scene, but do you think you can call me when he wakes up? I kind of need to talk to him.” 

Hunk quickly nodded. “Sure thing, Lance. Now get out there, it’s a beautiful day to save lives.” 

Lance and Hunk both cracked up at the Grey’s Anatomy reference and he nodded, climbing back into the ambulance and waving before taking off. 

~~~  
Lance returned to the hospital that night at around eight o’clock. He was dressed now in some regular daytime clothes rather than his paramedic uniform, however he did have a tag clipped to his shirt in case an emergency arose and he was needed. It had happened once and ever since he had started wearing a card in the hospital that said that he was a medical personnel. 

Lance straightened out his tan jacket, looking towards the hospital room that Keith was in. Shiro was in there, sitting beside the male, the two talking quietly. 

It was sad to see Keith attached to the machines. It was strange to think that earlier that day he had been admiring just how healthy Keith actually was. 

Shiro was the first to notice Lance outside the door and quickly waved him in. 

Lance followed the instruction, looking between the two. “Hey, Keith. Glad to see you safe and sound.”

Keith shrugged. “I hear I have you to thank for that.” 

 

Lance blushed and looked away. “Anyone could have done what I did. I just happened to be the closest.”

Shiro looked at the two and quickly made an executive decision out loud. “I’m going to get some food.” He then stood up and left, leaving the two boys alone. 

Lance smiled awkwardly before stepping towards the bed. “Hey, Keith?” He asked. 

Keith looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Lance?” he asked. 

Lance gave a shy smile before stealing himself. “Will you go on a date with me?” He asked and then mentally prepared himself for Keith to say no. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” 

Lance’s mouth fell open. “What?” 

Keith chuckled. “I have been waiting for you to ask,” he said again. 

Lance blushed slightly. “Is that a yes?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “God, you are so stupid. Of course it is a yes.” 

Lance couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
